In completing a well, one or more zones may be perforated to enable production and/or injection of fluids. Completion equipment including flow control devices, tubing, packers, and other devices may be installed in various positions in the well to manage the respective zones. In operating the well it is necessary to actuate the flow control device for each zone.
Typically each flow control device is actuated hydraulically, electrically, mechanically or pneumatically via a separate control line routed to each flow control device. For example, a well having four productions zones, each managed by a single hydraulically operated flow control valve, would require four separate hydraulic control lines. The multiplicity of control lines required heretofore adversely affects cost, reliability, and wellbore diameter.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a system for controlling multiple hydraulically actuated flow control devices via a single hydraulic control line.